Trent
"Whatever. Just don't slow me down!" Trent is basically a little dipshit. He tends to insult people when he meets them, although the insults are never malicious and personally done, it's just the way his humour works. Trent's very passionate about being a Guilder, ever since he was 14 he's tried to join the Guild but been rejected based on his age. Now that he's actually a Guilder he has a lot of enthusiasm to live up to his Guilder heroes, but usually fails (Trent is a massive fanboy to some Guilders). Trent has a very short temper, which can lead to conflict with teammates. He has acute long range vision. 'Background' Trent has lived in Fenaru all his life. His parents work hard on the nearby farms, whilst he's spent his childhood dreaming of becoming a Guilder and following in his heroes' footsteps. The cat thief incident in Fenaru is his first mission. In the quiet Fenaru, Trent often gives the only other Guilder, Fenaru secretary Gray, nothing but headaches. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Trent wears typical grey pants, a white hoodie and a white beanie hat. He wears black fingerless gloves. The most noticable aspect of Trent's ensemble is that of his hoverboard:- a magical board that looks in the shape of a surfboard. Trent can be a harsh person to get to know; he's very much outwardly a punk and is easily described as a 'little shit'. He's very antagonistic towards new people, even going so far as outwardly insulting them, but none of it is personal. In fact, it's actually his sign of endearment. Once he grows close to someone however, he becomes excessively protective of them; such as a his childhood childminder he sees as his grandmother and who he calls 'meemaw'. He's an absolute rookie guilder, having just joined after years of desire and following famous Guilders as a fanboy. Newly joined, he aims to do everything he can to become just as legendary as the heroes who inspired him. 'Fighting Style' Trent doesn't particularly excel in fighting. As a boarder, his main abilities come in the form of using his magic to flow through into his hoverboard and use it to propel himself quickly across the ground or through the air. He was built for speed, and also has the skill neccessary to expertly control his board. He can also, however, 'magnetize' the board to his arm like he would to his feet, except now on his arm the board can serve as a shield or, by channeling more magic into the board, as an impromptu battering ram. He's still conservatively weak. 'Relationships' 'Selan Leclair' Selan often visited Fenaru, and Trent would pester and listen to her tales of adventure. Trent consider himself quite close to Selan and recognises her as someone worthy of his respect, and so when he calls her 'grandma' or slaps her rear he does so playfully. Out of everyone in the Pride, she's the only one who has his respect. 'Estelle Fenix' Estelle visited Fenaru a month before she and Trent met again. The first time they met, Trent called her a 'Gorilla Girl'. Estelle punched him in the nose. He never dared to call her it again. They have a difficult relationship with one another, with Trent being jealous of how far Estelle's progressed in the short time before him; he actually considers her his rival. Yet despite whatever animosity they share, he's willing to put it behind him when the mission at hand is more important. 'Trixie May' The little rat needs to stop touching my damn board! And how the hell is a 16 year old a guilder?! 'Moira, Syed and Thunderhawk' Intense dislike. Once he saw the threesome leave Ms.Cooper's house, he accused them of taking advantage of the mental difficulties the old woman had, putting her in danger and neglecting their responsibilities as proper Guilders. They lied and took advantage of a defenseless woman (although Moira would argue Ms.Cooper's cooking make her not quite so defenceless). To that end Trent dropped all three of them from being on his mission. It was only with Estelle's insistence, and Marise's punishment of them that they were allowed back on. He still hates all of them. 'Trivia' *Trent's insults towards the members of the Pride are: **Selan: Grandma **Nikki: Furball **Trixie: Little fleabag **Estelle: Gorilla girl **Syed: Horseface **Moira: Ogre